Black Sheep
by Mizuhashi Kazuma
Summary: 5 years has past. The BO is defeated. Shiho is cured. She and the DC gang went to London and she searches for Shinichi. There is a mad murderer on the loose and he looks like Shinichi! Is he really Shinichi or just somebody else? Some ShinichiXShiho
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**A new Life**

**The day the Black Organization was defeated….**

She watches as her first best friend left to defeat the Black Organization with Heiji and Kaitou. He was already covered with injuries but he still insist to go and tells her and the others he was okay. Ai Haibara could not stand seeing him go again and grab hold of his sleeve. The young boy stopped and thought it was Ran who pulled but was surprised to see Ai. Conan Edogawa smiled and kissed her on the cheek. Ai was surprised and let go of his sleeve. She blushed and Conan gave her his fake glasses.

"I'll come back, Shiho."

"I'll be waiting, Shinichi."

Conan looked at Ai for a last time then at Ran. Ran was suddenly crying. She hugged the little boy.

"Please don't go, Shinichi!!!"

"Ran….please be strong…"

Conan pushed himself Ran and forced himself to run ahead without looking back. He did not want to leave but he must to end the Black Organization. Kaitou's dad and Ai's family have been killed. His father's best friend and his best friend's family. Conan/Shinichi could not forgive them. With all of his gadgets with him, he raced in with Kaitou and Heiji who had their talk with Aoko and Kazuha.

**The same day he disappear from their life….**

After some grueling hours, Kaitou and Heiji came back and their wounds were extremely serious. Kazuha and Aoko cried happily hugging their boyfriends. Only Ran and Ai were still feeling worried. Where was Conan/Shinichi? Ai then search in her pockets and realized there was only one antidote of the Aptx drug left. Conan had took one of them. So Shinichi should be alive….she hoped. Police were sent to investigate the whole building. Every member was dead even Gin but Conan Edogawa was nowhere to be found. Ai aggressively asked Heiji and Kaitou where the boy was. The two men just stayed silent. Ran dropped to her knees and covered her face. Ai tried to stay take back her tears but she could not. Everybody stared at Ai Haibara. It was the first time they see her cry. Ran approached her and hug her.

"There, there. Ai-chan, just let it all go…."

"Waah!!!CONAN!!!KUDO!!!"

There held a funeral when the police could not find Conan's body. They presumed him to be dead. Ai and Ran did not attend the funeral neither did Kaitou, Heiji, Aoko and Kazuha. They believed that Conan/Shinichi is still alive. Ran remembered the day Conan tell her he was Shinichi. Ai was shocked he wanted to suddenly tell her the truth. Ai suddenly left when Ran kissed Conan. She looked at Ai who was not the least happy nor cold. Conan had really changed Ai. As Conan did to her. Shinichi was still out there. That's what she and Ai keep telling themselves. Ai invited everybody to Agasa's house for dinner and everybody accepted and Ai decided it was time for her to reveal her true identity to everyone.

**The Revelation, Shiho Miyano Codename Sherry**

Everybody was there. Kaitou, Kazuha,Ran,Heiji,Sonoko, Kogoro,Eri,Yukiko,Yusaku,Takagi,Sato,Genta,Aoko,Mitsuhiko,Ayumi,Megure and Agasa. Ayumi asked Agasa where Ai was. Agasa just told her Ai was in her room. When everybody had finished their dinner, a young teenage girl walked in the dining room. Agasa stood up and introduced her.

"Everybody….this is Shiho Miyano. Ai Haibara's true self. Just like Conan being Shinichi."

Everybody stayed silent and Shiho could not blame them but she felt a huge burden had left.

**5 years later**

Shiho still lived at Agasa's house. She goes to the same college as Ran, Heiji,Kazuha,Sonoko,Aoko and Kaitou. Everyone seem to have gotten over of Conan's 'death'. Ran too as she now has a new boyfriend. Shiho tried to not get into a relationship as she had promised Conan she would be waiting for him. Ran could see that Shiho was looking very worried about something. Shiho still had not gotten over Conan/Shinichi. That is one of the reason Shiho did not want to have a guy in her life. The famous guy in college, Kaze Akido, had a crush on her and had asked her out so many times but she continually rejected him. The holidays are in a week's time. It is for two months. Heiji and Kaitou are thinking of going to London to watch some pro soccer. Kazuha and Aoko agreed as they want to do some shopping. Sonoko was tagging along. Ran too. Shiho reluctantly agreed.

At home, Shiho switched on the tv and watched the news. There was something about several murder cases occuring in London and reports about a young detective going on the scenes to investigate. The photographer managed to take a picture of the young man. Shiho almost fell of the sofa. It was Shinichi but a bit different. He was not cheerful anymore and his eyes were very cold like hers years ago. Was this really Shinichi? Whatever the case, she now has a reason to go to London. To find her best friend, Shinichi Kudo.

**The day they left to London**

Ran saw a serious Shiho broad the plane.

"So you decided to enjoy this holiday after all."

"No…there is someone there we know."

"Shinichi?"

"they say on the news yesterday."

"Shiho…is it really Shinichi?"

"Of course it is! I know Kudo when see him. His face was the same as Conan's."

"Shiho…."

Heiji and the others did not join in the conversation as they were afraid they would say something which would offend Shiho.

**Meanwhile in London**

A teenage boy walked around the city to relieve some stress. He has been living in London for 5 years now. His parents are overseas again. He was all alone in the house but that was all very perfect. His parents aren't around so he can carry out his activities without getting caught. He took out the knife he just bought. He snickered.

"Now let the bloodbath begin…."

Somewhere near a young man seem to be looking for something.

"I have to find him before he gets very serious."

**End of chapter**

**Chapter 2**

**Murder on the Train**

**Shiho and Ran rode a train to a museum when a murder took place and that's when Shiho saw somebody that looked very familiar. Could it be Shinichi?**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2**_

_**Murder on the Train**_

A young man dressed in a blue suit and a red bowtie walk down the street. With a knife hiding inside his trouser pocket. A gun in his holster hiding under his shirt. He took off his sunglasses and cap to purposely reveal himself. Everybody turned to his direction. They started to whisper to each other. The young man snickered. He can easily hear what they are saying.

"Hey isn't that the Kudo detective?"

"Yeah, looks like he is alive."

"Of course he is alive. Did you not remember that a boy called Conan died not him. The great Kudo could not have died."

"Yeah you are right but he looks strange don't you think?"

"What's strange?"

"Ah never mind. What right do I have to judge a detective?"

The man left the whispering crowd. He went to buy a train ticket. The woman at the counter nervously gave him his ticket. The man decided to carry out his plan. He has been monitering his target's daily routine now he is sure his target will die today. The man snickered. He is not surprised at his achievement and courage to execute his plan. After all, he is a great detective by the name Shinichi Kudo.

**To Shiho and gang**

After reaching the hotel, Kaitou and Aoko decided to rest in their room. Sonoko was bringing Heiji and Kazuha out shopping. Ran decided to do something with Shiho. She knocked on Shiho's hotel room and Shiho opened the door. Her face looked disappointed.

"Why are you making that face?"

"You know the reason."

"You thought I was Shinichi? C'mon Shiho. How can Shinichi know you are here?"

"Good point. What you want, Ran?"

"Since the others have plans, what about we doing something together?"

Shiho thought about it for a while. She was kind of bored already and wanted to find Shinichi. She looked at Ran with a cheerful face.

"Why not? Wait for a while. I have to change. Where are we going?"

"Museum. It's near here."

"I love museums. brought me to one during on one of our 'dates'."

"Oh…."

After five minutes, Shiho and Ran went out of the hotel and went to get the train to the museum. They brought their tickets and waited for the train. Ran saw Shiho frequently looking around. Ran sighed. Shiho is too obsessed in finding Shinichi. All she needs is to relax. Shiho was too lost in thought and Ran had to shook her hard to snap her out as the train had arrived. Shiho and Ran entered and so did the hundreds of people behind them. The train was really packed. Ran found it hard to breath. Shiho held Ran's hand firmly so not to get lost. Meanwhile on the same train, the young man walked around and found his target. He got ready his knife and then he saw two faces he had seen before. He looked at the woman with the brown hair. He smirked.

"So she's here. That confirms my theory he may still be alive. Sherry, you will be my guide."

The man pierced his knife through his target's chest and removed the knife and escaped in the crowd.

Everybody heard the old man's scream. Shiho and Ran saw everybody running towards something. They went to investigate. They saw an old man lying on the floor. The crowd started to become all panicky. Shiho tried to crack her brains what had happened there. She tried to recall what Conan/Shinichi had taught her on his cases. Her thoughts were interuppted when she saw somebody in the crowd. She knew it could not be a mistake. His face and hair were the same and the man had turned his head looking at her and smiled. When the train stopped, the police arrived and refused to let anybody to exit the train. Shiho saw the man swiftly leaving the train. She hurriedly ran after him to catch up to him. The man noticed her and started to run. Shiho was glad she wore sport shoes not high-heels like Ran. She followed the man to an abandoned mansion. The sign on the front gate said 'K…o Mansi…' She had no time to figure what it said. She followed the man and explored the mansion. It was really ancient and dusty. Then she noticed a picture of a family. There were five people. A father, mother and three boys. Twins and a younger daughter.

"Strange isn't. To be forgotten by my own family. My brother got his just desserts. So did my sister."

Shiho turned and saw the man she was following.

"Hello, Sherry, or maybe Shiho Miyano or maybe Ai Haibara."

"How did you know all of my aliases and my name?"

"I am part of the Black Organization which was defeated. My codename is 'RedBull'. Heard of it?"

"You are Redbull?!!!"

"Yes. Oh yes. You came here just for not sightseeing. You came here in search of Shinichi Kudo."

"How do you know?"

The man revealed himself and it shocked Shiho. The face of Shinichi Kudo. She fainted instantly. The man did not smile.

"Sweet dreams, Shiho. Hehe…."

**Back on the train**

Ran met Heiji who was helping the police. Heiji explained he left Sonoko and Kazuha at the mall. He was actually relieved there was a case to solve. Heiji noticed Shiho was missing.

"Where's Sherry?"

"She followed a person she thinks is Shinichi."

"Kudo? But I thought he's…oh right. Anyway, I got to investigate this case."

Ran noticed blood trails leading outside the train. She tugged Heiji's shirt and let him know of her discovery. Heiji told the police and they concluded the killer had left the train long ago. Heiji decided to pursue this case more deeper by trying to find out why the victim is murdered. He told Ran to give Kaitou a call and bring Sonoko and Kazuha back to the hotel. Ran nodded.

"What about Shiho?"

"Leave it to me and Kaitou."

"Okay."

Ran left leaving Heiji at the train station.

**Meanwhile somewhere in London**

A teenage girl walks around the street and saw the broadcast on the murder train case. She clenched her fists. So did a young man somewhere else. He too clenched his fists as well. They had the same thought.

"Looks like he is on the move. I must hurry up and find him."

**End of chapter**

**Chapter 3**

**Shinichi Kudo: Ally or Enemy?**

**Shiho goes through a rough time trying to believe Shinichi was still good. She was starting to doubt Shinichi when a girl called Sara told her not too. Meanwhile Kaitou and Heiji finds some interesting info about the victim.**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3**_

_**Shinichi Kudo: Ally or Enemy**_

I look around for him in the park and saw him playing soccer with Genta and Mitsuhiko. Ayumi just watched them and cheered for him. I observed them from far. The he saw me.

"Hey Haibara! Come and join us."

I just stood there and shook my head and turned away hiding my blushing face. Kudo walked over to me and took out his hand.

"C'mon. Let's play. What do you say, Ai?"

I blushed and slapped his face. Kudo was extremely confused about what was going on. I just can't tell him how I feel about him as he had Ran. I tried to stop myself from acting like a schoolgirl with a crush. Kudo tried to figure what was wrong with me.

"Hey Haibara."

"Yes, Kudo?" I smiled but my expression changed when his face changed to the face of Shinichi Kudo I saw the day I followed to the mansion. I was surrounded by darkness. Kudo carried a knife and a gun. His eyes were full of hatred. His face resembled the face of a murderer instead the innocent face of Conan Edogawa.

"I finally have you cornered Miyano. This time I will not spare you!"

I was so scared. I screamed.

"KYAAA!!!!"

"_**Shiho wake up!!!!"**_

Shiho woke up and saw herself in a hospital room. Aoko, Ran, Kazuha and Sonoko looked at her with worried looks. Shiho sat up but she did not smile. Her face stayed filled with sorrow and confusion. Her head was spinning with questions. Was it really Shinichi? Was it a look-alike? Was Shinichi really bad and secretly a BO agent? That can be. Conan was always with her when the cases of the BO popped out. Conan was determined to stop them but...Conan sometimes kept to himself when the BO was involved. Conan did not always think straight. He would occasionally make mistakes which fortunately not costly. It felt like Conan was hiding something. Shiho shook her head and started to cry. She did not know what to believe. Ran just looked on sympathically as the blonde girl cried to herself. Aoko talked to the doctor. The doctor told her Shiho can go home but needs to see a psychiatrist. Aoko gulped and whisepered to Ran about something. Kazuha looked on confused while Sonoko realized what they were talking about and winked at Ran. Ran sighed. The next thing they knew the doctor said Shiho need not see the psychiatrist. Aoko and Sonoko roared in triumph. Kazuha still confused asked Ran what was going on.

"I threatened to use my karate moves on him if Shiho needs to see the psychiatrist and get you know."

"oh... isn't it a bit extreme?"

"Uh...well...we can't let Shiho be in bed right? That GUY may be still alive and he may have gone on the wrong path like she did long time ago."

Shiho got dressed and went out of her ward and was brought back to the hotel by Ran and Aoko. Kazuha and Sonoko decided to do some sightseeing. Ran could not help to do nothing seeing Shiho's face full of grief. She decided to see to help Shiho to find Shinichi.

"I wonder how Heiji and Kaitou are doing?"

**A young man wept in front of his old house. His family are the only ones who survived the terrible disaster. His home was destroyed, courtesy of his wayward brother. His father and mother sent him to Japan to stay alive. His sister was sent to an orphanage. He wandered around the place he once called home. He has been keeping this secret for too long. Hiding the truth from his friends. The man went to an old bedroom and found a projectile on the bed. He crept closer and found out it's a smoke bomb. **

"**Curse my brother. He WAS here."**

**The man quickly jumped out of the bedroom's window. The Black Organization is not totally gone. There are two agents left excluding the boss. The one he is hunting is the one called Redbull. **

"So this is the place that guy lived," said Kaitou.

"Yeah. That guy is damn rich I tell you. Let's go in. I have the house key," replied Heiji.

"Let's go in then."

Heiji opened the door and was greeted by a crash. Kaitou told Heiji to be careful. Heiji nodded his head. While Heiji was searching around the house, Kaitou stood guard at the entrance. There was another reason he wanted to stay behind. He felt like somebody was following them.

"Come on out. You have been stalking us for too long. Reveal yourself."

Suddenly a girl appeared from a tree. The girl looked very calm and serious.

"What are the two of you here?"

"Us? We are detectives."

"No. The other is a detective but you...you are the Phantom Thief Kid."

"You mistaken me for..."

"No. You are. He told me."

"Who's he?"

"You are looking for evidence about the recent murder right?"

"Yeah and don't avoid my question. Who's he?"

The girl ignored his question and gave him her handbag. Kaitou just gave her a confused look.

"The reason the man was killed is in this bag. I arrived here an hour ago and took it. See you, Phantom Thief Kid."

When the girl turned to leave, Kaitou grabbed her left arm.

"At least tell me your name."

"Sara. My name is Sara."

"I see...nice name."

Kaitou released her and Sara left. Then Heiji just came out of the house and shook his head. Kaitou told him about Sara and the handbag. Heiji snatched the handbag and opened and gasped. Kaitou too was shocked. Documents on the BO and people by the names of Redbull, Tiger and Boss.

"This is a vital clue, Kaitou. We got to show this to Ran and the others."

"Right."

"Where are the both of you going?" said a voice behind them.

Heiji and Kaitou turned.

"Who's there?"

The figure came out and revealed himself. Heiji and Kaitou were stunned.

"Shinichi..."

There he was. Shinichi Kudo, ace detective. He was wearing his normal suit. Blue suit and a red bowtie.

"Yo, Kaitou, Heiji. Long time no see. I will be taking that bag now."

"Why?"

"None of your concern."

"We are not handing it over."

"Suit yourself."

Heiji saw Shinichi reaching for the gun in his shirt pocket. Kaitou and Heiji decided to flee. Shinichi sneered.

"Run, you cowards. The Redbull will chase you down."

Shinichi left the area.

Sara watched on. She tried to contain her anger. She needed to do something. Then a man was behind her.

"Hey Sara."

"Hi, long time no see."

"Now it's not the time for hugs, Sara."

"Yes."

"I want you to meet Shiho. She is at the French Cafe not far away. She's alone."

"You want me to talk to her?"

"Yes... she is drawing to conclusions again."

"Leave it to me, I AM your sister you know."

The man chuckled.

"I'll leave it to you. Leave HIM to me."

The man left. Sara went to meet Shiho. Why did he gave her such an easy task? She decided not to complain. She is Sara Kudo. Sister of Shinchi Kudo.

**Shinichi walked around the alley devising another plan of action to revive the BO. He was in deep thought when he saw something.**

"**Who's there?"**

"**Isn't this commotion enough?"**

"**You!"**

**Shinichi saw a man walking towards him.**

"**You were always the black sheep of our family," said the man.**

"**I want revenge for what our father did to me."**

"**So this the path you take, brother. Taking our grandparents' and relatives' lives not enough for you?!!!!"**

**Shinichi chuckled. **

"**My plan is working perfectly."**

"**Stop your act, now Shi..."**

"**Shut up!!!!!"**

Shiho was in the cafe all by herself. She begins to think what happened the day before again. Shinichi's face...Redbull...the gun...BO...Shiho wanted to believe that she saw was wrong but when Heiji and Kaitou returned and told her, Ran and Aoko they saw Shinichi who had the intention to kill them she couldn't take it. She wanted all the pain in her head to go away. Sara saw the blonde girl sitting by her lonesome. She srcatched her head thinking how to talk to her. Sara went to sit beside Shiho. Shiho gave her a glare.

"What do you want?"

"Are you Shiho Miyano?"

"Yes, why?"

"I'm Sara."

Shiho remembered the name before. Heiji mentioned it so did Kaitou. This girl had the documents belonging to the victim. Shiho decided to be friendly with Sara. The brunette girl seem nice enough.

"Hi Sara. I heard about you from my friends Kaitou and Heiji."

"I see..."

"Do you know about the Black Organization?"

All Sara gave her was an expressionless face. Shiho wondered if the girl is hiding something. Then Sara asked her.

"Why are you sad?"

"Well..."

"You do not need to tell me."

"It's okay. Do you know Shinichi Kudo?"

"More or less. From the news. Why?"

"He was my closest friend because we went through a lot of similar experiences. He always protects me even though I told him I can take care of myself. Overtime, I developed feelings for him but due to my pride, I hid it. He went to finish the BO and did not return until now. He is now a murderer. I can't believe it. His name was Redbull. He told me and he said he wants to kill me. Don't you know how that makes me feel Sara?!!!!"

"Shiho...that's..."

"DO YOU?!!!!"

"Shiho...all I can say is to have faith in Shinichi. He may be working undercover. There is some BO people left."

"I know. Have faith in Shinichi...why should I?"

"You love Shinichi right? The best way to show it is to believe he is doing this maybe for a good cause or finishing the BO once and for all."

"Sara...do you know more than what you are telling me?"

"That's a long story, Shiho. If you want to hear about it, you have to decide to believe Shinichi is an enemy or a friend."

"I..."

_**BANG!!!**_

Shiho and Sara heard the gunshots and raced to the direction of it. They saw a man lying on the floor. His arm was bleeding. Shiho approached the bleeding man and was so taken aback by what she saw. The man looked up at her.

"Ai...Shiho...help...me..."

"Shinichi..."

Sara followed her and her face was unreadable. Shiho saw Sara's eyebrows were in a frown.

"Sara?"

"We have to take Shinichi to the hospital, Shiho. I'll call the ambulance. You try to stop his bleeding."

"Right. Shinichi stay calm. We are here to help."

"Thank you, Shiho."

Sara went to a phone booth. She called the ambulance and then called someone on her handphone.

"Hey, Sara. What's up?"

"I found him."

"So what are going to do?"

"I'm going to observe him. Not to kill him."

"Remember Sara...the others must not know about this."

"Shiho suspects me."

"Be careful. Don't do anything rash."

"I'm going to be fine, I'm a big girl now."

"Haha. Anyway, see you."

Sara put her handphone in her jacket pocket and left the phone booth. She clenched her fists. Her taste for revenge and hatred was getting bigger but she must stay calm till the time is ripe to kill her target, the one to destroyed her grandparents and relatives.

**End of chapter**

**Chapter 4**

**Phantom Thief's Narrow Escape**

**After Shinichi was sent to the hospital, Sara begins to act a bit cruel to her new friends. Shiho starts to lose trust in her. Meanwhile, Kaitou went to steal a rare gem and come to face to face with the BO agent called Tiger.**

**Gomenesai for the late update. **

**Please review.**

**Thank you for those to have read this story.**


End file.
